Damnation
by Kyokigurl
Summary: Okay, It's only PG13 for some real bad language. So if your gonna read it, your are warned. ^_~ (R&R pleez!)
1. The Begginging

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (But the shows rock Normal Taby Cat 2 0 2001-11-11T04:10:00Z 2001-11-11T04:10:00Z 2 470 2684 Ornery Gurrls Incorporated 22 5 3296 9.2511 0 0 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z (But the shows rock!) Nako Tackuchi owns SailorMoon! I hail her for making that manga up. Dragon Ball Z is owned by some person who I do not know of. 

Thoughts

Flashbacks

Telepath

Sailor Moon had died years ago, and Queen Beryl had been revived. Queen Beryl had had a daughter, her name was Alexi. Alexi was a Sailor Scout, the darkest one there. She was so SICK of being Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes. 

"Mother, may I leave...I need to go to another world....I'll go crazy If I don't! The Negaverse isn't enough for me! Please mother!" Pleaded Alexi, looking at her mother. Her mother smiled down at her, the smile of kindness she saved only for Alexi, her only daughter.

"As My only Daughter, I shall grant this to you...But...Sailor Andromeda...If you encounter someone...Do not tell them of me! Or your descent! You will be shunned if you do..." Beryl sighed, and waved her hand, Alexi flew to the lands above, a portal strait obove her. 

It had been a week since Alexi landed in an ocean. She was hungry, cold, and deprived of water. She looked around. A small spark was gliding toward her in the night. She just sit in her raft, staring at it. 

"Damnation! I'm seeing things..." muttered Alexi. The spark got closer and closer, and it turned out to be a tall young man, in a strange outfit. His hair was spiked, and tipped with silver. Alexi's hair was purple and tipped with blue, highlighted pink. He landed on her raft, looking at her with a warm smile. 

"Hello. Do you need any help?" He asked, warmly, a strong kindness in his voice. 

Greaaaattt.....A savior...fun fun fun... Thinks Alexi, looking coldly up at him. 

"IT would help...Please take me away from here!" She pleaded, a hint of coldness still in her voice, from his unexcpected arrival. He nodded, noting her coldness. He picked her up, and started to fly. 

"ALRIGHT! WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" shrieked Alexi. The guy grinned. 

"Settle down kitty. I'm flying."

"A warning would have been nice. And my name's not kitty! It's Alexi!"

"And I'm Si. Nice to meet you." He snickered. Alexi stopped squirming, because land was showing up slowly as Si flew. Alexi stared ahead, mesmerized. Si looked at her.

Oy. She flails, she kicks...yet I feel something...Some sort of energy emitting from her...I've never felt anything like it before... Thought Si. She shuddered, because she was soaked and he was flying so fast, the wind nearly froze her to death. The next thing Alexi knew, she was on the ground. 

"ACK!" She muttered, trying to keep her balance. Si held her shoulders to keep her up. Alexi looked around the wilderness, and the beautiful mountains around them. She was astounded, not ever seeing things like this is her life, being underground her whole life. Except when she was a scout of the Dark Senshi. She missed them. 

"Mother..." She muttered. Si stared at her. 

"Huh? Didja say something?"

"Iie. Nothing." Alexi stared out at the sky. "This place is beautiful. Is there anything to eat around here...?"

Si laughed. " Yeah, Plenty." He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a few apples. Si handed one to Alexi, who accepted it gratefully. 

"Hmmm..Here, let's go to my house." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Alexi's 'Tude

Alexi, being who she was, trailed a little far behind Si. Alexi looked a little peeved at something, and Si had noticed.  
  
"What's up?" Si asked. Alexi shot him an icy glare.  
  
"Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'm going to spill everything out at you." Alexi said coldly, her voice like an icy blast of wind. Si frowned, but kept his temper down.  
  
"Fine then." he huffed, a little.  
  
***  
  
Alexi sat by Si's fire, in his house. She was thinking back at what her mother said. Tell no one... Alexi sighed. Then she thought of all the rejection her mother's generals said to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Look at her! Stupid Sailor Scout! The triple S! HA!" Zoysite laughed. Malachite laughed too, agreeing with her. Jadeite frowned.  
  
"She's stronger than Sailor Moon. So is her evil level. But she's still a sailor scout."  
  
Alexi had run away, hiding tears.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Alexi stared at the fire, the light burning her eyes. Her eyes were cooled suddenly, by the affect of the tears streaming down her face. Si looked at her, he was watching TV. He frowned. What's she crying about...? I've never seen such a dark looking person cry... thought Si. Indeed, Alexi was dressed head to toe in black. Black leather pants, black cotton T- short, and even a black choker. She had black eyeliner, and black lipstick on. Si had a green tank top on, exposing rigid muscles, and a pair of loose blue jeans. He was drinking a soda. He kept watching her. Alexi noticed, and glared at him, mumbling something about nosy people. Si rolled his eyes, and got up walking outside, and sitting on the porch.  
  
Alexi sat in there for a second, and jumped out the window, after breaking the glass. She had stolen some apples, and ran, Si flying up behind her with a look of pure venom. Alexi kept running before the stupid tree roots tripped her. She rolled, and Si stood over her when she rolled onto her back. Si was glaring down at her.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Si. Alexi gave him the "evil eye."  
  
"Princess Alexi Nephrite of the Negaverse. And damn proud of it." retorted Alexi. Si lifted her up by the neck of her shirt, and smacked her. He dropped her, and stepped on her legs, walking back to his house, leaving Alexi laying there for a long while. 


End file.
